


Don't Like Sharing

by cherry_throat



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bruising, Dirty Talk, I UPDATED, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Some biting, Tae is a little shit, Taehyung is the roomate, You Decide, am i a soft stan or a hard stan?, and by that I mean like one use, and everything, and tagging, hair pulling!, im so bad at smut, im so sorry, it gets really soft at the end, like so soft, love it, no blow jobs, slight daddy kink, smut in the next chapter, sorry - Freeform, theyre not idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_throat/pseuds/cherry_throat
Summary: Yoongi's childhood friend from Daegu gets evicted and he has to stay on the couch. But Hoseok notices Yoongi has been avoiding him now that Taehyung is present.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tae is a brat....  
> also this chapter is mostly build up

Yoongi's childhood friend has been anything but tolerable. It isn't exactly that Hoseok dislikes Taehyung. In fact, he _would_ feel elated by the way Yoongi behaves in relation to Taehyung.   
Although, it is such a drastic shift as to how Yoongi is so commonly standoffish and held back.   
  
It was indeed incredible: the increase of smiley, open, happy banter. Hoseok has heard in passing of how Taehyung had been Yoongi's closest friend as kids and how he was like Yoongi's younger brother in many ways.

Taehyung still looks like a little ass kid, too, which makes matters worse.   
He is fairly good looking and it fucking bothers Hoseok.   
Taehyung apparently is extremely intelligent from what Yoongi has revealed; meant to take his father's high CEO position but instead, he ran.  
  
Once in a while, when Taehyung isn't being a giant fuck, Hoseok kind of feels for the kid. After Hoseok's sister died, he ran too. He still is, in fact. Taehyung's actions are not foreign to Hoseok.   
But still, his whole cocky, arrogant demeanor is more than vexing and he's still a dick.  
  
Hoseok's not jealous. He's not.

It is not to say that Yoongi doesn't act the same way around Hoseok as he does Taehyung.   
Because Hoseok treasures the moments when the older would curl into Hoseok's chest at night or when he would sneak innocent brushes of knuckles when they were in public or that one time when he whispered vigorously in the dead of night, ranting about some classical composer that Hoseok can't remember the name of while playing with Hoseok's hair.   
But when Yoongi is with Taehyung, it seems as if the young boy with the Daegu accent doesn't even have to try before Yoongi's naturally reserved manners dissipate. It's shocking... and truthfully freaking Hoseok out.   
  
It's like someone flips a switch on the _'Is Yoongi Going To Rip My Head Off or Bring Me Rice Cakes'_ Meter.

  
Hoseok loves attempting the many cheesy/romantic/flirty ways to get Yoongi to open up to him. And Yoongi does some of the time... although it irritates Hoseok how fast Taehyung gets Yoongi to crack.

But anyways, Taehyung is crashing in Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi's joint-owned apartment.   
  
Taehyung's shitty ass just got evicted from his shitty apartment in South Seoul because he didn't have a shitty plan of supporting himself after impulsively leaving Daegu after graduation to avoid his father and then he lost his shitty cafe job so now he's sleeping on the shitty couch.

And everything had been fucking peachy at first when Namjoon asked for Hoseok's permission of the kid staying at the apartment until he could figure out a plan.   
And what did he care?   
Hoseok has been in that situation plenty of times himself like when he left Gwangju when he had been accepted to the visual arts school.   
Plus, Hoseok, of course, wanted to know more about Yoongi's past in which the older rarely discloses.   
  
Although once Taehyung settled in, Yoongi has barely even looked at Hoseok. Is Yoongi avoiding him?   
The once composed Jung Hoseok's blood is in constant boil.

Has the older boy forgotten that just the week before Hoseok had watched Yoongi under him, flushed and panting and coming undone? Has Yoongi forgotten his own slack jaw, Hoseok's thumbs circling his hipbones? The " _pull my hair, Hoseokie_."?  
  
  
  


And now, the kid is here, accompanying Yoongi in older boy's room in which Yoongi is never in anyways and always abandons it for Hoseok's.   
  
The black-haired boy lies on his stomach atop his rarely used bed with his headphones in, likely perfecting a track for his classes while Taehyung leans back against the frame of the bed, sitting on the floor.   
The boy barely looks like an adult, sitting criss-cross, nose in a manhwa. He turns his head up to look at Hoseok, entering the doorway.   
  
Yoongi, with both headphones in and focusing intently on his work hasn't noticed the older's entering.   
But when Taehyung's eyes set upon Hoseok, this little shit's face causes Hoseok to involuntarily grit his teeth as little lightning bolts flick in the child's eyes.  
  
Taehyung lazily hides a wicked smile from his face, pushing himself off the ground, leaving his comic behind.   
He wears a shit-eating grin when he climbs on the bed next to Yoongi. Hoseok taps his foot in anticipation and notes his vision go red once Taehyung swings a leg over Yoongi and straddles the older boy's lower back, settling down just above his ass.

Hoseok's nails dig painfully into his palms and he can see Taehyung egged on by his own reaction.   
Yoongi protests through his nose and curses at the younger on top of him, soon giving up to return to an apparently interesting part of his work. Taehyung is almost laughing now as he reaches his hand up to the raven-haired boy under him. He starts pulling on strands at the back of Yoongi's neck, smirking sickeningly sweet at Hoseok.

Hoseok is actually ready to knock this little brat's teeth out when-

"Oi, you little shit, stop pulling my hair." Yoongi protests.

With a final bite to his bottom lip, "Yoongi-yah didn't mind when _I_ was pulling his hair..."  
Hoseok speaks and his voice fills the room like a whip cracking. He speaks loud enough that Yoongi is pulled out of his work-trance and flicks his head around to the doorway. The older's jaw open, eyes wide at the boy leaning in the doorway, Yoongi's neck and ears bleed pink.

Taehyung looks like a kid in Christmas and Hoseok wonders how a person can enjoy creating such tension. And just like that, the kid swings his leg back over and off the bed and pads away mentioning something about a bathroom.

With Yoongi and Hoseok, left in the room, Hoseok raises a hand to his mouth but fails to stifle a chuckle from behind an enclosed fist.

 _"Seriously, Hoseok_?" Yoongi hisses at the doorway, sitting up on the bed. Now Hoseok is full on snorting and Yoongi's places his sour glare back on his computer, pretending to ignore him.

Hoseok tip-toes over to Yoongi's side and sits next to him, causing the bed to dip. Hoseok puts two fingers under Yoongi's chin, turning his face towards the younger.

"Isn't that right, Yoongi, sweetheart? You don't mind when I pull your hair, do you?"  
A smirk tugs on his lips when Yoongi starts to squirm under Hoseok's gaze.  
"Among other things...?"

Yoongi's face is dusted with red and he softly swats Hoseok's hand from his face, muttering curses under his breath. Hoseok pokes Yoongi in the ribs before leaving the room, wondering where the rat-child ran off to.

* * *

 

Namjoon gnaws vigorously at the meat in his hands, babbling about how he didn't expect to pass that exam blah blah blah. The usual Namjoon bullshit. Although, everyone knows he is the of his class in almost every class. Except for the extra cooking class Seokjin is forcing him to take together.

Namjoon has decided to foolishly treat his friends to a night at the grill. And he is beginning to realize how foolish this decision was as soon as Taehyung has eyed the menu.

Hoseok is undeniably snippy at the moment leaning back in his chair looking out the window. Yoongi doesn't seem to notice his pouts though because he is too busy being fed by Taehyung. Yes... being fed. It is driving Hoseok insane because it wasn't like Taehyung was oblivious. The kid would look straight at Hoseok and brush Yoongi's hair out of his face or pinch the older's cheek or this one time at breakfast when he _lifted up_ Yoongi's shirt to tickle him.

_Calm, cool, collected_

"YoonYoon,"

_Oh, for god's sake. A nickname? --Calm, cool, collected_

"You have such a small waist; ever since we were kids, almost like a girl's"

_Calm, cool collected-- wait what did he just say?_

And Hoseok has to actually look around the room because no one is reacting with as much pure anger as him. And the rat-child's eyes are gleaming and crackling with mischief.

Hoseok only vaguely recalls pushing out of his chair and flying out of the grill in a flurry. He steps briskly away from the restaurant with his hands in his pockets, watching angry puffs of his breath create spirals of steam in front of his face.   
The cracked sidewalks glare at him with judgment, urging him to go back. But Hoseok doesn't care. It's better that he is not around for he is very close to doing something he will later regret.

Heavy steps approach him and he can hear Yoongi (he knows its Yoongi--he can recognize his breathing now) approaching him, breathing heavily. The older never liked running.

"Oi! What the _fuck_ is your problem, Hoseok?"

Yoongi grips his sleeve to turn Hoseok to face himself and damn Yoongi is truly heaving; he should really get out more.

Yoongi probably doesn't realize when he does it, but when he's angry he lifts his heels off the ground, leaning up on his toes making him appear slightly taller and bigger.

Hoseok steps closer to Yoongi and fishes a carton out of his pocket and quickly lights a cigarette.

He decreases the distance between the two by stepping into closer to a breathless Yoongi. A hand comes to push the black strands out of Yoongi's face. His lips wrap around the cigarette, inhaling the thick but thin vapor. When Yoongi begins to appear irritated by Hoseok's silence, the younger boy suddenly places a palm under Yoongi's chin, gripping his jaw slightly, turning his face toward the younger.

A thumb comes up to swipe Yoongi's bottom lip. As Hoseok prods Yoongi's lips he notices the rough patches of his bottom lip.   
Where Yoongi _had_ broken the habit of ripping apart the inside of his mouth with his teeth when he was nervous.

But apparently, it had returned. Undeniably a little sad at the return of the habit, Hoseok again runs his free hand through Yoongi's hair despite it not even being in his face anymore.

"Baby, what's got you biting your lip again?"

When Hoseok's words escape his throat, as does the smoke, curling around each syllable

Yoongi blinks softly at the younger, a tongue darting out as he remembers his scraped up mouth. His gaze casts downward. Without thinking, Yoongi captures a lip between his teeth before Hoseok stops him.  
Hoseok drops the barely-smoked cigarette to the ground and grinds it down with the toe of his boot. He doesn't even like smoking--but it keeps his hands occupied. With his hands in his pockets, Hoseok pressed his forehead to Yoongi's.

"Yoongi, sweetheart, you know it hurts you, you gotta stop, dummy."

Yoongi instinctually steps into the warmth of Hoseok's chest, puffing against the younger's body and Hoseok thinks he might be trying to hold back tears. Hoseok leaves his hands in his pockets because it's fucking cold out and bends his knees, hooking his chin over Yoongi's shoulder.

"Angel? What is it?"

"Hobi, I just--I miss you too much. W-want -" _voice crack_ "to be with you."

Hoseok leans back to look at Yoongi.

"I'm right here, little one. What do you mean?"

Yoongi presses the side of his face in harder to Hoseok's chest, softly bringing an arm around his waist; a second arm to join the first one, snaking around Hoseok's middle.

"Hope, you know if anyone back home knows that I'm with you--it won't be good. They already hate that I'm going to school for music. I love Taehyung, he's like my blood--but I miss you so much. But I'm just so scared of my family knowing. I think I'm going crazy."

and Hoseok knows exactly what Yoongi is talking about. Lives it, in fact. After his older sister crashed her car and left Hoseok to be the Jung family successor, Hoseok has never felt more trapped. But by that time, Hoseok had been literally halfway out the door on the way to Seoul's famous dance school. And as much as he knew he was disappointing his family, he just couldn't scrap his blood, sweat, and tears--his dreams for them. But that surely doesn't mean he doesn't experience guilt about it every day. Yoongi can't risk Taehyung knowing about them because of his family back in Daegu.

"Baby, I know you're stressed out about your family. But they aren't here, ok? It's just me and you, huh? And if I were them, I would be so proud of you. Because you've come so far, yeah?"

A sigh from the reassuring words seems to steam around them.

"Hopie?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"You're so clueless sometimes. You know Taehyung doesn't do that shit when you're not around, right?"

Yoongi leans back to look up at the younger.

"Taehyung loves making messes and just as fast as he creates them, he leaves them and runs. I was always cleaning up after him when we were kids. "

Yoongi chuckles to himself.

"He knows you're threatened and he pulls all the strings to get you to react. You totally let him, too. It's like a game to him-- got him into a decent amount of trouble back home."

Hoseok pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration and/or realization.

"~You know I'm yours Hoseok-ie~" Yoongi sings mockingly, squishing the younger's cheeks together before interlacing their fingers, starting toward the restaurant.

"Pft. Taehyung? As _if_. He's too annoying. And loud. Don't forget loud. Sometimes I wish I just could just cork him like a wine bo-"Yoongi begins but is sharply interrupted by Hoseok.   
  
The younger tugs his wrist above his head, dipping his face into Yoongi's space. Looking down at Yoongi, a hand comes to the back of the older's neck and Hoseok lightly grips the shortest hairs on his nape.

"Good," Hoseok's breath ghosts over Yoongi's face, "because you know I don't like to share, huh, baby boy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smexy time
> 
> also would you guys let me know if the spacing is hard to read?? maybe im being to critical?

Hoseok drives Yoongi against the door, hands tangled in the younger's hair.   
  
Breathlessly, it feels like the first time they've ever been this intimate.   
Long and drawn out.   
As if they could spend an eternity like this.   
It feels like sinking; lazily drifting to the bottom of the ocean.   
And not really giving a shit if they drown in each other.

The webs of Hoseok's hands dig into Yoongi waist, holding him firmly against the door. Almost holding Yoongi down as he reaches up to Hoseok, breathing deeply against the side of his mouth.

And for a moment, Hoseok takes the time to open his eyes and lean back a little, just observing the boy holding himself up on Hoseok. He links an arm around the older's waist, bracing the boy's body.

Yoongi's eyes are screwed shut like a jelly jar. Like that horrible peach jam that Yoongi bought specially for Hoseok. The younger swears up and down that he loves it but he's been hiding the jar in the back of the fridge behind the ketchup because it is truly disgusting. But he digresses.

The boy's shirt slings off one shoulder, baring a fading, old bruise that Hoseok is proud to be the artist of. And he's dying to paint Yoongi a new one.

Yoongi's sweet lips fall open, bruised and red and fucking beautiful.  
So Hoseok takes. And takes. And takes.  
He takes everything that Yoongi offers him. How could he not?

He begins littering Yoongi's neck and collar with marks, signing his name into his skin. Hoseok hopes not to prove his claim to anyone else, but to prove his claim to Yoongi.  
Yoongi's arms snake around the younger's waist. He pants raggedy against Hoseok's ear, breathing the younger's name through clenched teeth.

"Hopie... need you." Yoongi's voice cracks with want.

And Hoseok has always been a sucker for giving Yoongi what he wants.

He pushes him on the bed and Yoongi falls back onto his elbows. Hoseok reaches to his back and lifts his own shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground. Hoseok climbs on the mattress and places himself to hover over Yoongi's small frame.

Suddenly, Hoseok looks disconnected. He puts his hand on his own chin, seeming to be thinking hard about something.

"I forgot to get the milk... Joonie's gonna kill me." He says after a while.

Yoongi rolls his eyes and places the back his hand to his forehead and falls flat against the mattress with faux drama.

"Oh, Hoseokie!" Yoongi exclaims mockingly. "Woe is me. You really know how to make a girl swoon!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Soon Yoongi is wearing a wicked grin and  
Hoseok yelps with shock when Yoongi gently scrapes his nails quickly against Hoseok's dick through his pants.

When Hoseok comes back from the shock, his eyes are blown and deep.  
Hoseok clicks his tongue a few times and leans closer to the boy's face.

"Oh, kitten. You're going to regret that."

Yoongi muffles a groan at the predatory gaze Hoseok blankets him in. His cracked gasp fills the room when Hoseok bends down to nibble on his ear and drop his hips down against the other's.

"Maybe that's what you were hoping for, huh?" Hoseok says dryly against Yoongi's ear.

Yoongi's hands come up to Hoseok's hips, and wander up his back. His own pelvis jerks to meet Hoseok.

"Aw. Impatient, baby?"

Hoseok takes his time with Yoongi, biting down on Yoongi's bottom lip; he loves they way they look when they're all swollen and abused and red.  
Yoongi licks his lips after Hoseok releases them, leaving them all glossy and wet and--fuck Yoongi is deadly.

Hoseok nips at the boy's neck while Yoongi traces patterns on his back.  
Hoseok's hair falls down in front of his face in a way that's so innocent it's a sin. Yoongi leg hooks over his lower back, melding them even firmer.

Hoseok puts his hand in Yoongi's pants but over his boxers to palm Yoongi's cock. Yoongi grunts in annoyance and Hoseok knows its because he wants more contact.

"Jesus, Hoseok. I'm going to fucking murder you if you don't stop playing with me."

"But what else am I supposed to do with you, pretty boy."

Then Hoseok is staring into Yoongi's eyes; looking for something. And he's not sure what it is. But suddenly he's discovered it. And he pushes a bruising kiss to the boy under him.

Nose scrunched, Yoongi runs his hands through Hoseok's hair, running his nails over his scalp. Yoongi slips a moan into Hoseok's mouth. Their kiss is filthy and hot. Like an engulfing fire and they wouldn't mind if burned themselves down.  
His breath is shaky when Hoseok's knee spreads Yoongi's legs apart and pushes against his crotch.

"Shit, please. I can't wait."

Yoongi wiggles under him before Hoseok takes his hands and raises them over his head to pins them against the mattress above Yoongi.  
Hoseok trickles his touch down Yoongi's body.

"You should see how needy you look right now, baby boy. It's so fucking hot, you're breaking my damn heart, baby."

Yoongi squirms and whines at the praise. Hoseok shoves Yoongi's shirt up and leans down to suck on one of his buds; the other one, Hoseok pulls at with a free hand. He has to hold down Yoongi's hips from jumping frantically while he gasps into Hoseok's mouth. Hoseok sharply blows cool air onto Yoongi's nipples and the older hisses through clenched teeth. Hoseok finally reaches his hand into Yoongi's boxers, and wraps his hand around his cock, earning a strained moan from Yoongi's lungs. His hand works up and down, spreading some of Yoongi's pre-cum over his cock.

"Hoseok,"  
Voice wavering with want, Yoongi digs his nails into Hoseok's shoulders.

"Hoseok. Come on."

Hoseok looks up at Yoongi with a snide smirk.

"What's the magic word~?"

"Go to hell."

"Close enough. Good try."

Hoseok raises himself to his feet and maneuvers to the bed-side dresser. He returns to Yoongi with a bottle.

Yoongi lifts himself off of the bed to discard his underwear. Hoseok touches Yoongi's knee and they part for him.

"So fucking pretty."

He snaps open the bottle, flips it upside-down to canvas his fingers in the solution. He puts an easy hand on the back of Yoongi's knee to softly push his leg back to his chest.  
He drags his middle finger around the opening, slowly and methodically, coaxing a groan from the back of Yoongi's throat.  
He finally dips the tip of his finger into Yoongi's hole, but after an inch, completely retracting his finger.  
Yoongi whines, his fists balling up the sheet under him.

"I swear to God. Remind me to break up with you after this, you dick."

Hoseok just slyly smirks.

He abruptly pushes his middle finger in to his knuckle, causing Yoongi to give a silent yelp.   
Hoseok quickly and carefully works him open, sliding in a second finger, scissoring slightly. The older, mewls at the stretch. When he adjusts, Hoseok adds a third digit, dragging his fingers softly against Yoongi's wall. Hoseok notches his finger in the way Yoongi enjoys, sweeping his prostate.

"Shit, Hoseok." Yoongi chokes out, and Hoseok can hear his nails, raking against the fabric of the sheets,

"Hoseok. Fuck me. Fuck me."

After lamenting at the retreat of his fingers Yoongi's eyes follow Hoseok to watch him reach again for the bottle.

Yoongi quickly shoots up, and positions himself on his hands and knees, ass perked high in the air, looking behind him at Hoseok with a glazed look in his eyes.  
Hoseok usually prefers more contact and kiss when they fuck. But this seems to be what Yoongi wants--what Yoongi needs right now.

 

Hoseok stands at the edge of the bed and grips Yoongi at the thighs, pulling his ass roughly back to his pelvis. His hands move to the sides of his hips, thumbs tracing circles into Yoongi's skin.

"You ready, baby boy?"

Yoongi just whines, biting his lip hard and bending his knees to shove his ass harder back at Hoseok.  
Hoseok chuckles, thanking whatever god gave him and only him the privilege of seeing Yoongi unfold like this.

Hoseok knows how the older boy likes it, creeping into Yoongi, inch by inch, allowing him space to adjust, Hoseok grips hard at his hips for some sort of support. He doesn't muffle the hiss his lungs eject as he feels Yoongi envelope him. Yoongi lays his head down on the mattress, mouth parted in a silent sigh. Once he completely fills Yoongi ass, caresses Yoongi's thigh, allowing him a moment to signal his OK. The boy starts to shift under him.

"Shit. Fuck me hard, Daddy."

And Hoseok vaguely puts visiting local church on his To Do list after this. His intentions being: to give thanks _and_ repent.

He pulls out to snap back into Yoongi sharply. Yoongi's squeaky gulps of air trail into breathy moans as Hoseok increases his depth and force with each thrust. Sliding a hand up Yoongi's arching back, Hoseok allows his fingertips to wander against the grooves of his spine.  
His hand reaches Yoongi's nape and he plays with the shortest strands and Yoongi puffs a gasp with each of Hoseok's thrusts.  
Hoseok also moves with Yoongi's body, rocking into him, bangs flipping into his eyes.  
Hoseok's hands card through Yoongi's bangs, sweeping it away from his forehead.  
He uses the tips of his fingers to run across Yoongi's scalp, soothingly.

"Remember? Doesn't my little boy like it when I pull his hair?"

Yoongi tips his head back, rising himself slightly, giving Hoseok effortless access the boy's crown.

"Pretty please, Hoseok. Please be rough," Yoongi nearly whispers with his head thrown back to gaze at Hoseok.  
  
And as much as Hoseok loves dirty talk, he can't bring himself to find any words and can only grunt a "shit" before his fist is laced in Yoongi's crown, taking hold the strands firmly and pulling back toward himself.  
With his head tilted back,  Yoongi's neck is bared vulnerably. And Hoseok wants to take advantage of that--needs to.  
He leans over Yoongi's shoulder, his chest flushed against Yoongi's back. He litters at Yoongi's throat.

"Remember, baby. I am the only one that gets to pull your hair."

He bites particularly hard on Yoongi's muscle where the shoulder and neck join.

"I'm the only one that gets to fuck you good like this. I'm the only one that gets to wreck you,"  Hoseok mumbles through the hot kisses he dons the boy's neck with.

Yoongi breathes in deeply as Hoseok's grip on his hair tightens. Yoongi's wrists shake slightly holding himself up, so Hoseok hooks his free arm around the others waist to hold him and pull him closer.

"Say it."

He releases the strands only to run his fingertips through them and roughly grip them again.

"Go on, baby. Tell me."

Yoongi rolls his hips back onto Hoseok and Hoseok knows he's chasing his high; meeting Hoseok by slamming back onto him.

"Only Hoseok can pull my hair,"

Yoongi asserts, voice sugary sweet and timid and innocent as if the sounds of slapping skin are not echoing through the room, the soundtrack to his words.

"Only Daddy can pull my hair and fuck me hard and make cum."

And at that point Hoseok knows this boy is going to kill him one day. Going to fucking murder Hoseok and there is absolutely nothing Hoseok can do about it.

"Ah shit, I'm fucking close, Hoseok."

And Hoseok can't deny that he won't last much longer, either. He picks his pace, sloppily intending to push Yoongi to the edge.

"Yeah? Is my baby going to come?  
 Go on come for me," 

Yoongi arches into every one of Hoseok's bucks as the younger thrusts at Yoongi's prostate. The boy whimpers when Hoseok takes hold of Yoongi's cock and pumps it up and down, running his thumb over the slit, driving him to the edge. Hoseok feels his mind melt into a puddle and his panting becomes harder and airier. Hoseok yanks Yoongi's hair back particularly harshly Yoongi trembles and whimpers and soon he is coming all over himself and the sheets. 

Hoseok roughly snaps his hips two more times before he spurts in Yoongi, rocking into him through both of their orgasm.  

After coming down from the high, Hoseok lays gentle kisses on Yoongi's back and neck. Slowly sliding out of him, Yoongi sighs softly. He visibly shivers when the cum trickles out of his hole and down his thigh. Hoseok leans on his side next to Yoongi who has collapsed on the bed, eyes closed and hand running through his own hair. 

"You okay, little one?" 

"Mm-hm." He leans in to Hoseok's hand as he strokes his cheeks, a soft smile on his face. 

"Ill be right back, okay. I'm just gonna clean you up."

 

Returning with a warm rag, Hoseok washes away the cum on Yoongi's stomach and ass and helps him to get up reminding him of the soiled sheet.

"Can't have you laying in your own cum, yeah?"

 Yoongi protests and whines, eyelids fluttering with sleep and Hoseok places a kiss on his cheek. Yoongi stands up anyways but sways on his feet with his eyes closed as Hoseok replaces the sheet with a fresh one. He grabs one of his shirts and giggles at how it falls at Yoongi's knees. He picks up the older and lays him down on the new bed, placing the duvet over him. 

He throws on a pair of boxers, and starts heading toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going? I want cuddles, Hobi." Yoongi fusses from the bed, snuggling deeper under the blanket.   
Hoseok almost weeps from the cuteness.  


"I'll be right back, angel, okay."   
"I'm not an angel, you brat." He mumbles into the pillow and Hoseok can almost see his blush under the blanket. 

 

Hoseok walks into the kitchen after retrieving his wallet from his discarded pants, leaving a ten dollar bill on the table accompanied by a note in a green sparkly pen which reads:  


_"Sorry for leaving early, Joon. Here's help with the tip."_

 

 

When Hoseok returns to his bedroom, Yoongi is humming. 

"Whatcha singing?" Hoseok asks as he climbs under the covers.

Yoongi shrugs his shoulders.

"Wanted to be awake when you came back. So I was singing that song you always play, the falsetto one, so I wouldn't fall asleep until you got back"

"I'm here now baby, close your eyes."

Hoseok kisses the tip of the boy's nose before encasing him in his chest, playing with his hair as they both doze off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back. Back again. Smut is back. Tell a friend.
> 
> anyways hope yall nasties like it. 
> 
> XOXO - yah boi, skinny penis


End file.
